Luna Azul
by Bere Cullen C
Summary: Prefacio Prefacio: POV NESSIE! Primero es tu mejor amigo, despues tu confidente, luego tu amor y estas totalmente convencida de que te ama , y finalmente te das cuentaa que todo era un montaje un maldito engaño. o eso crei pense.
1. Chapter 1

_**Miradas extrañas**_

Capitulo1: miradas extrañas

Era otro día en la secundaria actuando como una persona normal. ya estaba cansada de esto, estaba cansada de las tareas, cansada de las clases, cansada de tener que ocultar mi don, cansada de la comida humana, sin duda la sangre era mil veces mejor. Pero ahora no era tiempo de pensar en eso por que era mi segundo año en la escuela y tenia que ganarlo, entonces decidí prestarle atención a mi clase de biología.

El señor Banner estaba explicando acerca de la célula animal. O eso creí.

"Renesmee" me llamo alguien "que" respondí yo y mire de donde la voz provenía. Era el señor Banner.

"tienes que moverte si quieres llegar a tu siguiente clase" me dijo el.

"Claro, claro, muchas gracias" dije "por nada, y recuerda que tienes que ganar este año" dijo el señor Banner. Yo solo asentí una vez y me dirigí a mis otras clases.

El día estaba pasando muy lento, otra vez. Cuando terminaron las clases decidí ir a La Push en mi nuevo auto. ¿Por qué mi papa tenia que ser tan exagerado? No lo sabía. Por eso me compro un auto muy lujoso. Odiaba ser el centro de la atención, cada persona que me encontraba por el camino se quedaba mirando mi auto con la boca abierta, toda mi familia me decía que en eso me parecía a mi madre Bella.

Entonces entre al auto….. mi auto.

En el camino a La Push empecé a pensar acerca de mi vida como niña. Mi corta infancia. No me gustaba pensar en eso cerca de humanos pues podría estar tocando a alguien y mi secreto quedaría divulgado; yo no era normal yo solo había tenido 5 años de infancia.

Yo crecía muy rápido. Ya habían pasado siete desde que los Vulturi vinieron a atacar a mi familia, en esos tiempos aun era muy pequeña, ahora parezco una adolescente de dieciséis diecisiete años; parecía como si no fuera a crecer mas pues llevaba un año con exactamente la misma apariencia física.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que ya estaba llegando a mi destino: La casa de Jacob.

Cuando al fin llegue me baje del carro y camine hacia la puerta. Billy abrió antes de que tocara.

"hola Nessie como estas" dijo Billy. Ahora Billy también me llamaba Nessie, típico de que vive con Jake.

"muy bien gracias, esta Jacob en casa?" pregunte.

"no, no esta y no me dijo a donde se fue pero si quieres cuando llegue le digo que viniste"

"gracias, hasta luego Billy"

"chao Nessie"

Camine hacia la playa, pues quería ir al lugar donde Jacob y yo pasábamos juntos horas y horas y no nos dábamos cuenta. No estuve sola por mucho tiempo.

"Buu!" Alguien me asusto y pegue un brinco tan alto que lo tumbe al suelo y me quise vengar y lo mordí. "ahhh Nessie eso duele" oh no era Jacob en ese mismo instante deje de morderlo.

"te dolió?"

"un poco pero ya esta sanando"

"cierto te curas muy rápido"

"y… que haces aquí?"

"no tenia tareas y decidí venir a visitarte"

"ahh ya, que lindo detalle"

Empecé a jugar con mi pelo pues sentia la mirada de Jacob sobre mi; la verdad me daba miedo mirarlo a los ojos y poder descifrar que estaba pensando, pero aun así lo hice. Jacob me miraba de un modo extraño, me miraba con unos ojos llenos de pasión, deseo , amor y algo mas que no podía descifrar, sostuve su mirada un buen rato pero cuando no lo pude soportar mas fingí que me distraía con las olas del mar .¿por que Jacob me miraba así? ¿En realidad me estaba mirando a mi? o…. ¿Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos? No tenia la respuesta para ninguno de mis preguntas, no había razón del mundo para que me mirara a si ¿o si? Además Jacob siempre había sido un amigo para mi nada mas no esperaba mas de el ya me había dado mucho con su tierna amistad no lo lograría imaginar como otra en mi vida…. Eso creo.

"que te pasa" pregunto Jacob

"me hablas a mi?" Estaba tan distraída que no sabía a quien le estaba hablando Jacob.

"no le hablo al viento" me respondió y se echo a reír "en que estabas pensando que estabas tan distraída" me pregunto aun riéndose.

"no lo se" dije

"haber si te animo con un chiste , había una vez un señor tan alto, tan alto, tan alto que se salio del chiste"

Me empecé a reír

"mmmmm…. Yo creo que tú eres el señor del chiste" y me seguí riendo y Jacob se unió a mis risas. " se esta haciendo tarde, será mejor que me valla antes de que mi mama nos arranque la cabeza a los dos"

"si mejor vete, no quiero terminar sin cabeza" y se empezó a reír.

"hasta luego Jake" le dije y lo abrase.

"nos vemos luego Nessie"

Y me fui corriendo a mi auto


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorpresa!**_

Esa noche tuve un sueño muy extraño.

Estaba sola en la cima de una montaña, no se como ni por que aparecieron frente a mi seis hombres lobo, no eran matamorfos como jake, estos si eran hombres lobo de verdad de los que se transforman con la luna llena y pueden matar hasta su mejor amigo. De repente se volvió de noche y el colmo era luna llena, y todos se empezaron a quitar la piel todo era muy fastidioso y miedoso; pero me di cuenta de que no estaba sola, Jacob estaba enfrente de ellos rugiendo y pero aun así eran seis contra dos, yo no podía dejar solo a mi mejor amigo en una batalla. Pero antes de poder reaccionar todos habían saltado encima de Jacob. No se como el quite a todos de mi camino, Jacob estaba muy herido y me miraba con los mismos ojos de aquella tarde en La Push después de clases.

Me desperté de golpe, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando no podía soportar ver a Jacob así aunque fuera solo un sueño. Así que decidí olvidarlo y volver a dormir. Pase el resto de la noche en blanco.

Cuando me desperté habían muchas bombas de colores decorando mi cuarto ¿Por qué? ¿De que me perdí mientras dormía? No lo sabía así que me levante para ir a investigar.

No había nadie en casa, así que fui a la casa de mis abuelos.

En el camino case unos cuantos ciervos; cuando llegue agudice el oído para escuchar mejor, no se escuchaba nada pero aun así podían estar ahí pues eran vampiros podían estar quietos el tiempo que quisieran, y entre.

"Sorpresa" gritaron todos cuando me vieron entrar. La sala de estar estaba muy decorada, con aun mas bombas que en mi cuarto habían serpentinas en cualquier dirección que miraras, velas y flores, muchas flores.

"feliz cumpleaños hija" dijo mi mama. Rayos! Lo había olvidado!, mi cumple años eso mismo. Distinguía todos los abrazos que me daban, eran duros y fríos pero aun así suaves pero ningún abrazo era caliente, esto me decepciono un poco. Por la cara que puso mi padre al verme supe que me había leído la mente.

"quieres abrir ya tus regalos" pregunto Alice

"regalos?" pregunte

"si regalos" afirmo ella

"pero yo no quiero regalos, me parece innecesario, no tuvieron que….."

"no tuvimos quisimos" me interrumpió Rose.

"otra cosa en la que se parece a Bella" dijo Emment mientras soltaba varias carcajadas.

"primero el de nosotros" dijo Esme mientras Carlisle levantaba una caja del suelo. Y ambos me la entregaron con una sonrisa muy grande en su cara. Tuve mucho cuidado al abrirlo por que me daba miedo de que fuera algo frágil y lo dejara caer, seguro alguien lo cogueria antes de que se diera con el suelo y se quebrara en mil pedacitos pero aun así. Mis suposiciones estaban bien, era algo delicado, era una laptop touch.

"muchas gracias" les dije

"con mucho gusto respondieron los dos al unísono y los abrase fuertemente.

"ahora el mío" dijo Rose con una pequeña caja en sus manos, me la entrego y yo la abri con mucho cuidado, otra vez adivinando era algo frágil, era un celular

"para que lo uses y me llames para patearle el culo a ese perro cuando te moleste"

"gracias Rose, pero Jake no me molesta" dije mientras le deba un gran abrazo

"ahora el de nosotros" dijo Emment con una caja un poco grande en sus manos, se acerco y me la entrego. La abri ya sin cuidado pues parecía liviana, pero me extraño que soltara un aroma como de vampiro, cuando quite la tapa había una cámara y muchos envases de perfume, seguro tantos químicos juntos creaban aquel olor.

"ten cuidado con los perfumes son solo para emergencias y la cámara, bueno ya sabes para que sirve" dijo Jazz

"gracias Emm gracias Jazz" les dije mientras los abrazaba uno por uno, Emment me abrazo como si estuviera exprimiendo a un limón.

Le dirigí una mirada a mi padre, este parecía preocupado, intente preguntarle que pasa pero era como si no pudiera, debía ser algo de mi madre; mi madre parecía aun mas preocupada y miraba con tristeza los ojos de mi padre era como si se estuvieran…..

"sigamos" dijo Alice interrumpiendo mis pensamientos "ahora sigue el de tus padres"

"eso de ninguna manera" repuso mi padre

"Edward ya habíamos hablado de eso" dijo Alice

"si lo habíamos hablado, pero nunca acordamos que si, ella es mi hija y quiero que siga el…."

"déjala Edward yo quiero que siga el nuestro" dijo mi madre

Mi padre suspiro y se dirigió hacia la cocina, estuvo de vuelta en pocos segundos con un paquete en sus manos, mi madre se puso de pie y ambos cogidos de la mano de dirigieron hacia mi me extendieron el paquete para que yo lo cogiera, lo destape con cuidado, lo primero que vi fue un CD con la foto de mi pequeña familia en la portada, quise mirar la parte de atrás, decía:

Para nuestra hija con todo el amor del mundo.

El CD contenía varias canciones compuestas por mis padres y fotos de toda mi vida; seguí buscando pues parecía haber mas, había una billetera un poco llena

Que hay ahí adentro? Pensé

"no lo sabrás hasta que lo abras" respondió mi padre, abrí la billetera lentamente, había un gran morro de billetes de 100 dólares, una tarjeta de crédito negra, una identificación falsa y un permiso de conducir.

Para que es todo esto?

"como ya estas un poco grande y tu tía no puede ver tu futuro, decidimos dártelo, pues no queremos que te falte nada" dijo mi padre

"bueno en ese caso gracias" los abrase y le di un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

"bueno ahora sigue mi regalo" anuncio Alice con un cofre muy muy grande en una mano, y en la otra tenia un llave, me dio ambas y abrí el cofre con la llave; el cofre tenia mucha ropa hasta que ya no podía mas

"gracias Alice" le dije

" con gusto, tranquila en algún momento te enseñare a usarlo" respondió ella

"le damos ya el regalo sorpresa?" pregunto mi madre ¿regalo sorpresa?

"si" respondió mi padre "Neisse cierra los ojos" continuo el y así lo hice, me quede así durante mucho rato

"listo" anuncio otra voz diferente, los abrí ¡eran las vampiras del amazonas! Zafrina, Senna y Kachiri

"Zafrina" grite y me lance a abrazarla

"Nessie como has crecido" dijo ella "hace tiempo no te veo ya pareces toda una mujercita"

"que lindo es tenerlas aquí" les dije mirando a Senna y a Kachiri

"gracias" dijo Senna " y donde esta tu metamorfo?"

"llámalo por su nombre" dijo Kachiri

"esta bien" dijo Senna "donde esta Jacob?"

En ese mismo instante me dio un dolor punzante en la boca del estomago, no había visto a mi mejor amigo en este día.

"no lo se" dije con un hilo de voz

"te encuentras bien?" pregunto Zafrina

"si, estoy bien" respondí " si me disculpan" continúe y me retire corriendo hacia el bosque


	3. Chapter 3

_**Amor?**_

Salí corriendo a toda velocidad sin parar, pero no me di cuenta de lo lejos que estaba llegando, pero había valido la pena ahora estaba en un lugar muy bello con vista a un lago y a todo el pueblo de forks.

Decidí quedarme allí, pero me sentía muy sola y eso me recordó a Jacob, otro dolor insoportable recorrió mi cuerpo, no aguante mas y me puse a llorar. ¿Por qué estaba reaccionando así? ¿Por qué no volvía con mi familia y disfrutaba de la fiesta? ¿Por qué me dolía tanto la ausencia de Jacob? Y en ese mismo momento comprendí todo, yo era para Jacob algo mas que una amiga y el también, la verdad no podía sentir que era pues no podía estar segura, todo era tan nuevo para mi.

Sentí unos pasos que se iban acercando a toda velocidad peo aun así no me voltee

"Nessie" una voz me llamo, debía estar delirando me así tanta falta Jacob que hasta podía escuchar su voz. La voz y sus pasos se fueron acercando cada vez mas, me voltee para asegurarme de que estaba sola, pero ahí estaba el parado se quedo paralizado cuando me vio así llorando, pero no fue así por mas de medio minuto, cuando recobro el aire salio disparado hacia donde yo me encontraba y me abrazo con tal fuerza que me saco todo el aire.

"Nessie cariño estas bien?" pregunto Jacob con voz angustiosa, no le respondí pues no sentía mi boca para hablar . "Nessie di algo mueve algo haz algo di algo o me vas a volver loco" siguió el y lo único que logro fue empeorar mi llanto

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan no me hagas sufrir mas por favor dime que te esta pasando" insistió el "o siquiera muéstrame" le puse mi mano en su mejilla, pero sin mostrarle nada, solo para acariciar aquellos hermosos rasgos.

"quieres que me vaya" pregunto el

"no" grite

"entonces dime que te pasa" dijo mientras me acariciaba mi espalda

"no tu dime que te pasa a ti" en ese momento paro de acariciarme

"a que te refieres"

"donde estuviste hoy"

"con la manada"

"y no pudiste avisarme, me aterra cuando no te veo"

"ahh entonces estabas llorando por mi"

"Mas o menos"

"y desde cuando te importo tanto" pregunto con una sonrisa en la voz

"desde siempre" dije como una niña chiquita cuando esta brava, y el se echo a reír

"acaso creiste que no iva a venir a verte en tu cumple años?" yo no le respondí "eso nunca" siguio el "quieres abrir ya tu regalo?"

"yo no quiero nada"

"ya es tarde para eso"

"Jake te digo algo?"

"dime"

"la verdad es que si quiero algo"

"dime que quieres y lo tendrás"

"seguro que me lo das"

"seguro" respondió en un tono mas bajo "que quieres"

"respuestas" dije yo su rostro se paralizo pero volvió a la vida "por que me mirabas así el otro día en la playa" yo ya me guiaba por cual iba a ser su respuesta pero quería oirlo de su voz para estar segura

"como te miraba" pregunto mientras se ponía rojo como un tomate lo toque y le mostré "ahh esa cara" susurro y retire mi mano.

"me la explicas por favor la duda me esta matando"

"Neisse se supone que no te puedo hablar sobre esto pero creo que ha llegado la hora, necesitas saber unas cosas para poder entender todo"

"que cosas"

"cosas de metamorfos" dijo el "Nessie yo te…."

"que Jacob" le insistí "vamos dilo de una vez por todas"

"Nessie yo me impronte de ti"

" que es eso no entiendo"

"la imprimación es un suceso en los metamorfos que sucede cuando ves el amor de tu vida" dijo el bajando la mirada y poniéndose rojo otra vez "una vez lo encuentras ya no hay secretos acerca de quien eres, y nunca lo puedes dejar, tan solo estar lejos de esa persone te causaria una agonia insoportable"

"eso significa que tu me amas" le pregunte

"mas de lo que tu piensas, estar contigo no es una opción para mi, es una necesidad, por que para mi eres como el aire, sin el no puedes vivir"

"Jake yo….." le iva a decir pero el me silencio con su dedo antes de que pudiera terminar

"yo entiendo Neisse tu no puedes amarme , antes deberias estar furiosa con migo por amarte de esa manera, pero es que simplemente no puedo evitarlo, yo nunca he visto a nadie mas solo te he visto a ti incluso cuando cierro mis ojos, tranquila yo comprendo tu estas brava con migo"

"no lo estoy Jake" le dije con una gran sonrisa

"no lo estas" pregunto sorprendido "por que?"

"algo dentro de mi me dice que no hay razón para estarlo"

"sera tu corazon?" pregunto el. Suspire

"no lo se" le toque su cara para acariciarlo y la deje ahí

"en que piensas?" me pregunto

"no lose" le dije

De pronto una imagen llego a mi mente de la nada: Jake se acercaba ami con los ojos cerrados y sus labios se juntaban con los míos. Quería besarlo era lo único que podía expresar

"Neisse" murmuro el como si fuera lector de mentes y me di cuenta de que mi mano seguía en su cara le quite la mano automáticamente, pero ya era tarde, mi vision estaba tomando vida. Jacob se acercaba lentamente, no sabia que hacer, pero me deje llevar. Sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros de los mios, no podía soportar mas el espacio entre esllo así que cogui su cara en mis manos y la acerque a mi mucho mas rápido, sus labios aplastaron los mios fuertemente, pero aun así dulcemente, sus brazos se enrollaron alrededor alrededor de mi cintura y me acariciaban mi espalda, pero todo esto sin dejar de besarme, lo sentia por todas partes así que me dio por abrir la boca para saborear su aire, pero el aprovecho y sus labios se empezaron a mover de forma sincronizada y con mucho entusiasmo con los mios de forma diferente. Todo era tan nuevo para mi. Petiro sus labios de labios pero no de mi cuerpo, esto me dio una oportunidad para respirar, sus labios desendieron por mi mandibula y cuello

"Jacob" le dije, y paro de besarme y clavo sus ojos en los mios

"dime"

"te amo"

"yo mas de lo que te imaginas, gracias por dejarme hacer esto llevaba vario tiempo conteniéndome"

"no hay por que yo también lo disfrute" le dije mientras juntaba una vez mas sus labios con los mios pero mucho mas suave "creo que es mejor que volvamos ya se hace tarde"

"cierto pero antes" dijo y se llevo la mano hacia su bolsillo

"que haces" le pregunte

"darte tu regalo, por nada del mundo lo dejaria pasar en blamco"

"pero si ya me diste tu regalo y mejor que ese no hay"

"ya lo hice?"

"si me dijiste la verdad"

"si es cierto pero quiero que tengas un recordatorio mio"

"no es necesario siempre estas en mi mente"

"pero quiero que tengas esta cadena es en forma de corazon tiene una foto nuestra en su interior" me dijo mientras yo me levantaba el pelo para que me la pusiera

"gracias" le dije, lo cogui de la mano y nos fuimos a mi cabaña .


End file.
